


Freedom comes in many forms.

by rn847



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fear, Freedom, Interracial Relationship, Loss of Control, Multi, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Resolved Sexual Tension, Semi-Public Sex, Slavery, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 21:43:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rn847/pseuds/rn847
Summary: I am a freeded salve a ship from far away came with people whom on see my fear and pain purchased me and freeder me I may came and go however i now pleaseFreedom is strange I still find my thinking like a slave but they will teach me how to be free.
Relationships: Elizabeth Cutler/Malcolm Reed, Hoshi Sato/Charles "Trip" Tucker III, Jonathan Archer/T'Pol, Travis Mayweather/Original Female Character(s)





	Freedom comes in many forms.

I am an Im,mirrom my kind are an off shout of the Orian people but we where not so good at conning and abusing our empathetic abilities so they did for and to us.i was but a child when I sold so young and so very scared. My new masters where strike but now cruel I was gifted to be cultivated not so quickly thrown away but the punishment where could be harsh  
Later as I learned they where abuse in and of themselves.  
Sometimes emotional abuse in far worse then physical.  
People should have freedom. I should have had freedom.  
I have it now I will be always grateful to thoes who taught me such knowledge.  
Now if you ,who readers this are still interested in my story I will tell of it.but I must warn you it is not always such a pleasant tale.

**Author's Note:**

> So has been cruising around in my head for awhile now so I thought I may as well put it to good use and write it down maybe someone will enjoy it.


End file.
